La généalogie Major
by TrefleV
Summary: Pixis décide de camper, Sasha de cuisiner et Erwin de contrôler le monde. Et cette fois, ni Mikasa ni Eren ne contrarieront les plans de quiconque.


\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on a confié cette hache a Mikasa… pleurnicha Connie.

\- Le hasard des corvées, déclara Annie.

Dans l'ensemble, la répartition des tâches était compréhensible, mais imaginer l'ange gardien d'Eren- plus exactement son garde du corps- avec un coupe-papier a bois était de loin la vision la moins rassurante possible. Oui, pire que Livai cherchant le coupable du "don de la veste du caporal a un putois". Opération suicide.

Pendant que Mikasa coupait du bois, que Connie comparait la menace représentée par les deux Ackerman, et qu'Annie observait calmement le campement, Sasha se débattait avec un sanglier de trois fois sa taille. En réalité, elle le scalpait avec toute la facilité du monde, mais du point de vue du Major cela ressemblait à un combat des plus acharnés…

La 104e division se dispersa peu à peu, chacun préférant s'éloigner des tentes avant leur effondrement. Car en effet, hormis Sasha, les recrues n'avaient que peu d'expérience avec la forêt, et créer un habitat solide et sécurisé s'était révélé plus dur que d'abattre une dizaine de titans à mains nues.

Un passant non-informé aurait probablement pensé à une colonie de vacances un peu risquée (à cause du champ de titans qui entourait la forêt, s'entend). Et pourtant, les onze soldats faisaient à ce moment précis face à leur première mission hors des murs. D'après le commandant Pixis, la moitié des bataillons d'exploration mourrait par son incapacité à survivre dans la nature, alors tout naturellement, il avait mis en place un stage intensif de camping. Force était de constater qu'il avait eu raison : même sans titans (ceux-ci étant retenus à l'orée de la forêt par l'escouade Livai) l'expédition présente était vouée à la disparition.

Voilà donc comment les soldats s'étaient retrouvés la, chacun chargé d'une corvée particulière censée aider au bon fonctionnement du camp.

Et Mikasa avait hérité du ramassage de bois pendant que Sasha se chargeait du repas. Quoi de plus naturel.

(***)

Bien qu'il n'en laissât rien paraitre, le Major refusait de quitter la brune des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. C'était, sans grande surprise, la seule qui avait l'air parfaitement dans son élément (hormis Annie, peut-être). Et à vrai dire, la regarder lui redonnait un peu d'espoir quant aux capacités des recrues de l'armée.

Tout le top dix. Même la onzième, puisque Bott était mort. Les meilleurs de la promotion (pour le moment). Et personne capable de monter une tente.

Il vérifia rapidement que personne ne le surveillait, peu désireux de devoir faire face à un procès pour harcèlement. (récemment, Pixis s'était pris un avertissement parce que sa façon de fixer une subordonnée était douteuse (aussi innocente soit-elle en réalité), il ne voulait pas suivre le même exemple)

A quelques mètres de lui, Brauss hachait le sanglier- paix à son âme- a des endroits obéissant apparemment à une stratégie indiscutable, mais qui lui échappait totalement. Il calcula mentalement les probabilités qu'une conversation lui soit profitable avant de se lever d'un mouvement décidé.

(***)

Elle ignorait le Major de toutes ses forces, mais oublier le regard froid fixé sur le couteau dans la main était presque impossible. Préparer le repas sur le feu de camp commun, au milieu du campement, ne lui avait pas vraiment paru problématique au premier abord. C'était plutôt une chance, d'après elle- tâche libre, relativement facile, c'était parfait. Elle avait attendu que Jean et Eren capturent un sanglier, qu'Annie allume un feu, et c'était lancée dans la préparation d'une soupe, le tout sans jamais hésiter.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Erwin arrive, se plante a un mètre d'elle et commence à l'observer. Il n'était déjà pas rassurant en temps normal, mais quand ses pupilles dilatées suivaient chaque mouvement de cout eau, il en devenait inquiétant. La solitude du lieu n'aidant pas.

\- Pourquoi.

Elle suspendit son geste, se redressa et regarda le Major sans comprendre. Du coin de l'œil elle remarqua que Krista, armée d'une aiguille à coudre et de vieux uniformes, s'était assise sur un rondeau de bois non loin, sans faire attention à Sasha ni au Major.

\- Pourquoi mettre des graines de pommes de pin ? reprit le blond, revenu à un visage froid.

\- Ca remplace la farine et rend la soupe plus dense ! Et c'est plein de protéines, expliqua-t-elle en souriant avec enthousiasme.

\- Hmm…

Quelques autres soldats arrivèrent, libérés de leurs corvées, et purent admirer la dernière scène qu'ils s'attendaient à voir : Sasha Brauss et Erwin Smith, armés respectivement d'un couteau et d'une louche, discutant avec animation du contenu du chaudron entre eux. La brune donnait des indications à l'autre en riant, sans cesser de dépecer un sanglier, sous les yeux méfiants du groupe de recrues. Elle finit par s'éloigner, laissant à Erwin le soin de mélanger la mixture et de récolter le précieux trésor de fruits de pin, pour cueillir quelques feuilles censées affiner le gout du plat.

Ymir interpella la brune des que celle-ci fut à une distance suffisante du Major- mieux qu'avec Krista ou Armin, une éventuelle dispute passerait inaperçue.

\- Pourquoi tu lui racontes tout ça ?

Sasha leva vers elle de grands yeux étonnés, l'esprit à des lieues de la suspicion de la plus âgée.

\- Smith. Tu devrais pas lui donner autant d'informations.

\- Je lui apprends juste à cuisiner.

\- On sait jamais.

Pendant que la chasseuse s'efforçait de trouver un quelconque moyen de rendre la nourriture nuisible, Armin s'était approché, estimant les bases de la conversation suffisamment solides, suivi de près par Krista- dans le cas où l'affaire dégénèrerait et qu'il faudrait calmer quelqu'un.

\- En quoi lui apprendre à cuisiner le rendrait dangereux ?

\- Il y a forcément un moyen, trancha Ymir. Smith ne ferait rien sans un but précis.

\- Comme manger ? (Connie, passant par la par un mystérieux hasard, ne put s'empêcher de rire, s'attirant les foudres du trio "raisonnable" mené par Ymir)

\- Les voies du Major sont impénétrables, soupira Armin d'un ton mystique.

\- Ce qui compte, c'est que tu ne lui donnes pas plus de pouvoir qu'il n'en a déjà, conclut Krista.

\- Mais il est dans notre camp de toute façon !

Le groupe se tut quelques secondes le temps que le commandant Pixis s'éloigne et que Jean arrive. Sasha, toujours dubitative, était à présent entourée du groupe au complet- les autres, à savoir Reiner, Berthold, Connie, Annie, Mikasa et Eren étant occupés à exécuter leur corvée respective (tout ce qu'en savait Sasha, c'était que Mikasa était chargée du bois et Connie de l'eau, le reste était inutile a la cuisine et donc inintéressant). Pixis était parti [boire] dieu-sait-ou et Erwin persistait à lutter avec une pomme de pin, leur laissant la liberté nécessaire pour discuter.

\- C'est à cause de lui si Marco est mort, déclara Jean en serrant les poings une fois le danger passé.

\- Hein ?

\- Il est major ! Il aurait pu tout empêcher !

\- Laisse-le se débrouiller avec son propre savoir, asséna Ymir sous les hochements approbatifs des autres, peut être seulement à l'exception de Krista.

La brune décida de prendre l'ordre comme un compliment rudement bien déguisé, admettant ses capacités, chose nettement plus facile que de s'attarder sur le conseil en lui-même. Après tout, même Armin ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et considérait ceci comme un acte préventif plus qu' autre chose.

\- M'en fiche. Je vais continuer à lui apprendre à faire une soupe, que ça vous plaise ou non.

Elle s'éloigna, tête fièrement levée, ramassa les aromates nécessaires et rejoignit le Major en souriant, priant pour qu'il n'ait rien fait brûler pendant son absence.

\- On a qu'à l'observer et on verra bien à quoi s'en tenir ? hésita Krista.

\- On devra aussi surveiller Sasha dans ce cas, juste au cas où, déclara Armin.

(***)

Pixis semblait heureux comme jamais, en voyant ses jeunes recrues assises en cercle autour d'un feu de camp.

* * *

 **(voilà comment on lutte pour son amour !)**

(oui il a volé les recrues du bataillon d'exploration mais on s'en fiche, il est le commandant de la garnison, alors il fait ce qu'il veut !)

Ce n'est pas fini, non. Mais la fin ne me plait absolument pas. (du coup je ne la posterai sans doute pas) Le plus important, c'est qu'ils finiront par fuir devant le soleil levant avec la bénédiction de Armin ^^

Ah et je sais qu'il y a des fautes. On me l'a dit plusieurs fois (pour ne pas dire a chaque fois) et j'apprécie, mais du coup je vais répondre globalement directement ici. Je sais. Et je sais que la flemme est une mauvaise excuse pour repousser la relecture. Mais j'ai pas de clavier français, un correcteur vraiment nul, et faire copier-coller pour chaque lettre est chiant. (et quand j'ai recopié c'était sous la contrainte et avec si peu d'attention que c'est presque triste). Bien sur, c'est pas vraiment valable comme excuse, mais au moins vous êtes au courant. (et aussi, j'aime pas passer pour quelqu'un de nul en orthographe parce que... sans fautes de frappe je m'en sors)

Voila, cette annonce défensive inutilement longue est finie. Merci d'avoir lu (surtout l'os), n'hésitez pas a laisser une review !


End file.
